Broken Heart-Złamane serce
by ciasteczko
Summary: Historia miłości wampira i telepaty.Zdrada,złąmane serce polityka i intrygi.Zawiera Naill,Eric,Pam,Amelie. Możliwe cytryny.The love story of a vampire and the telepath.Intrigue, politics,drama/hurt.
1. Chapter 1

**Nie mam nic ani True Blood ani Sookie wszystko jest własnością Pana Balla i Pani Harris. Ja tylko się bawię postaciami.**

**Uczę się języka polskiego jest trudny dla tego próbuję moich sił. Przepraszam za błędy są moje. Mam nadzieję że ktoś to przeczyta lub nie.**

**Jeżeli ktoś chcę to przełożyć na angielski zapraszam proszę o pm.**

**Rozdział poprawiany.**

**Akcja rozdziału 1 odbywa się w czasie współczesnym Godric i Sookie spotykają się po 4 latach. W następnym rozdziale poznamy okoliczności ,które doprowadziły do obecnej sytuacji. Pozdrawiam**

**Złamane serce czyli historia pewnej księżniczki...**

Luksusowy apartament hotelowy nomen omen dla nowożeńców stał się miejscem spotkania dwóch istot ,skrajnie różnych w swojej naturze złośliwością losu związanych na wieczność. Mężczyzna i kobieta ,śmierć i życie .Wampir pierwszy zabrał głos.

-Sookie musimy porozmawiać...proszę muszę ….musisz mi pozwolić wytłumaczyć...

Ton jego głosu miękki prawie błagalny.

Blond dziewczyna spojrzała z zainteresowaniem tylko jej oczy zdradzały ból ,który czuła. Patrzyła na obcą istotę 2000 letniego wampira,który przypadkiem był jej mężem. Był doskonały, w każdy możliwy sposób. Cudowne szaro zielone oczy zdradzały mądrość nabytą przez wieki .Zaklęte w twarzy młodego mężczyzny nastolatka .Urok i klątwa w jednym. Doskonały drapieżnik przez wieki nazywany ŚMIERĆ .Budził strach i podziw. Miał krótkie ciemne włosy ,zmysłowe pełne usta.

Usta, które dały mi tyle przyjemności i zadały ból wypowiadając setki kłamstw. Każde kłamstwo złamało kawałek mojego serca.

Jego głos wyrwał mnie z transu.

-Sookie spójrz na mnie.

Było wyraźne polecenie w jego głosie. Lecz jego oczy błagały o moją uwagę.

-Nie mam ci nic do powiedzenia.

Odparłam z pełnym przekonaniem. Nie byłam jeszcze gotowa na rozmowę chociaż wiedziałam ,że nie da się jej uniknąć. Moja ulubiona zasada miała tu idealne zastosowanie czyli pomyślę o tym jutro.

Godric cały czas mnie obserwował jego oczy nigdy nie opuściły moich. Czułam się jak bakteria pod mikroskopem .Po raz pierwszy jego twarz zdradziła jakieś emocję przez krótką chwilę wyglądał bezradnie i zraniony.

To zabolało w końcu to mnie wykorzystano ,to moje życie uległo zmianie bezpowrotnie. Miałam dość. Marzyłam o ucieczce. Zdradzę wam pewną tajemnice jestem mistrzem ucieczek ,zawsze kiedy robi się trudno uciekam. Teraz pewna czarownica odebrała mi tą możliwość. I tak siedziała na kanapie obok mojej jedynej miłości i największego bólu mojej egzystencji.

-Godric świt się zbliża .Nie mamy czasu na rozmowę muszę ,musimy uporządkować swoje uczucia .Spotkamy się jutro o zmierzchu i spróbujemy .Obiecuje.

Uniósł brew na moje słowa ale nie skomentował .Po chwili wahania przytaknął.

-Ale musimy rozmawiać czy tego chcesz czy nie!

Jego głos pełen autorytetu w każdym calu wampir.

Spojrzałam zirytowana.

-Rozumiem , że nie ma innej opcji?

-Niestety nie ma .

Powiedział głosem pełnym irytacji. Nie wypowiedziane słowa wisiały między nami. Jak przysłowiowy różowy słoń w pokoju.

Nagle jego twarz nabrała łagodny wyraz ,ten który kiedyś tak kochałam. Wstał z wdziękiem,pochylił się pocałował mnie w policzek i zniknął nagle zanim zdążyłam zareagować. Po chwili usłyszałam zamknięte drzwi do sypialni. Zostałam sama z moimi emocjami.

Nadal czułam jego aksamitne usta .Wszystkie wspomnienia pochowane głęboko w moim sercu wróciły. Łzy płynęły swobodnie po policzkach .To był bardzo emocjonujący dzień właściwie noc. Zmęczona udałam się do drugiej sypialni .Usiadłam na łóżku oglądając wschód słońca ,łkałam do poduszki.

Chcecie poznać moją historię. Mam 22 lata jestem telepatą .Tak telepaci istnieją .Słyszę każdą ludzką myśl wasze też jeżeli się postaram. Ta zdolność plus moja rodzina stało się powodem dlaczego straciłam tak wiele. Jestem prawnuczką księcia wróżek.

I tak zwykła ludzka dziewczyna została wciągnięta w świat nadprzyrodzony. Straciłam przyjaciół zyskałam wrogów ,widziałam śmierć , czułam ból,poznałam miłość …..i ją straciłam …..o to moja historia...


	2. Chapter 2

Rozdział 2.

O moi losie zdecydowały magiczne istoty i tak stałam się pionkiem w politycznej grze o zemstę i władzę.

_**Flashback**_

Szklany , nowoczesny wieżowiec był chyba ostatnim miejscem w który można poszukiwać istot magicznych. Apartament na 20 piętrze jeden z wielu był siedzibą martwej istoty-wampira. Nikt nie znał jego imienia lub nazwiska w tym bezwzględnym świecie był znany jako Magister. Sędzia i kat w jednej osobie ,budził strach i szacunek. Nie pozorny ,łysy mężczyzna o nie naturalnie bladej twarzy przeglądał stos dokumentów. Nawet magia nie jest odporna na biurokracje,pomyślał z irytacją. Marzył o przerwie ale nie o takiej. Nagle drzwi biura zostały otwarte ukazując dziwną parę. Mężczyzna był wysoki 6'2 miał brązowe długie włosy i zielone oczy. Był znany jako Breandan książę wróżek wody.

Kobieta była zupełnie nie pozorna choć można było wyczuć zapach magi. Mierzyła 5'2 i cechowała się urodą zaniedbanej gospodyni domowej.

Magister spojrzał usta wygięte w gniewnym grymasie.

-Czemu zawdzięczam tą wątpliwą przyjemność?

Mężczyzna spojrzał po czym odpowiedział

-Nadszedł czas zemsty przyjacielu...

Wampir prychnął .

-Czego chcesz?

-Mam ciekawą wiadomość. Znalazłem telepatę ,która jest wnuczką mojego kuzyna Nailla.

Magister uniósł brew w zainteresowaniu i zapytał .

-A co to ma ze mną wspólnego?

Książę prychnął z nie dowierzaniem.

-Wszystko. To idealny sposób na zemstę. Wnuczka wielkiego Nailla połączona z wampirem.

Łysy mężczyzna machnął ręką na znak kontynuacji. Wróżka spojrzała i zaczęła przedstawiać swój plan,który zawierał dwa wampiry, czarownicę i hybrydę wróżki. Ów plan zniszczył moje życie.

_Flashback End_

To było pamiętne lato ciepłe czerwcowe dni w północnej Luizjanie w małym miasteczku o nazwie

Bon Temps. Miałam 17 lat właśnie skończyłam liceum była młoda ,naiwna i głodna życie. Czułam zmianę ,która wisi w powietrzu. Spędzałam dni i często noce w towarzystwie mojego brata Jasona. Był na drugim roku collegu i gwiazdą footbolu oraz mojej dwójki przyjaciół Tary i Lafayetta. Tara córka alkoholików i wyrzutków społeczeństwa oraz jej kuzyna Lafayetta pierwszego czarnego geja w Bon Temps. Stanowiliśmy ciekawą grupę.

Moje życie nie było łatwe wychował nas babcia Adel po śmierci naszych rodziców,którzy zginęli w powodzi. Była bardzo stateczną starszą panią i tylko ona mogła zapanować nad grupą nastolatków.

Może gdyby moja ciocia nie chorowała a babcia nie była jej jedynym opiekunem moje życie było by jeszcze normalne. Któż to może wiedzieć.

I tak trójka muszkieterów czasem z nadzorem mojego brata spędzała czas razem. Pewnego wieczoru w parku czułam dziwną pustkę na drzewie uczucie było dziwne i nieznane . Przypisałam to kieliszkowi wina wypitego w absolutnej tajemnicy z Tarą . Zlekceważyłam to oczywiście i był to błąd za który nadal płace. Minęło kilka dni babcia spędzała coraz więcej czasu z ciocią Lindą w szpitalu. Jason szukał kolejnych chętnych dziewczyn a nasza trójka odbywała maratony filmowe. Małe stare kino było jedyną rozrywką w naszym małym miasteczku. Piątkowy wieczór to obowiązkowa wyprawa do kina .Stojąc w kolejce do kasy czułam się obserwowana. Obróciłam się ale nie było nikogo .Nagle podeszła Tara i sytuacja wróciła do normy. Zajęliśmy nasze miejsca ,światła gasły kiedy przypomniałam , że nie poinformowałam Gran o naszym wyjściu. Szepnęłam do Tary i wyszłam zadzwonić. Zamykając drzwi wpadłam na najprzystojniejszego chłopca po prostu marzenie. Moje serce pominęło kilka uderzeń jak spojrzałam w jego oczy. Uśmiechnął się co wywołało głęboki rumieniec na moje twarzy i udało mi się wyjąkać .

-Przepraszam

Uśmiechnął się i wzruszył ramionami.

-Nic się nie stało i to ja powinienem przeprosić.

Miał piękny melodyjny głos z delikatnym śladem akcentu moje głupie serce znów pominęło kilka uderzeń. Ubrany był w t-shirt i jeansy na nogach miał trampki wyglądał na 20 lat .Na lewem ramieniu miał tatułaż.

Po kilku minutach maratonu głębokich spojrzeń przedstawił się.

-Mam na imię Rick a ty? Zapytał melodyjnym głosem. Otrząsnęłam się z transu zdolna udzielić odpowiedzi.

-Sookie. Sookie Stackhouse miło cię poznać.

Puścił moje ramię i odsunął się .Zebrała swój głos.

-Przepraszam ale muszę zadzwonić...

Kiwnął głową uśmiechnęłam się i poszłam kilka kroków do holu. Wyjęłam moja komórkę i czekałam na połączenie w domu nikt nie odbierał nagrałam się na sekretarkę Gran nadal była w Monroe z ciocią. Postanowiłam wrócić na seans i znów wpadłam w ramiona Ricka .Były chłodne i silne i w tym momencie uświadomiłam sobie że nie mogę usłyszeć jego myśli. To było ulga i kolejny powód oprócz tych cudownych zielono szarych oczach że po raz pierwszy się zakochałam. Zamiast wrócić na seans spędziłam 2 godziny w towarzystwie Ricka .I tak jak w bajcę zaczęło się moje nowe życie.

**I nadal nie mam nic ani Tb ani Sookie to tylko zabawa mam nadzieję że ktoś to przeczyta;)Wiem że po polsku ale uczę się tego języka. Dziękuje za opinie zobaczymy może zaktualizuję szybko postaram sią...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Opowieść Sookie zaczyna się 2 lata przed wyjściem Wampirów z trumny lub jak kto woli wielkim objawieniem. W pierwszy rozdział mamy dzień dzisiejszy od 2 rozdziału poznamy historię Sookie jej uczucie do Godrica ,ich małżeństwo mam nadzieję że uda mi się napisać Godric pov zobaczymy. Dzięki za recenzje nie spodziewałam się że ktoś to przeczyta miłe zaskoczenie...**

Tygodnie mijały a moje uczucie rosło od zauroczenia do miłości tak wiem skąd dziewczynka może

znać to uczucie. Miłość proste uczucie ,którego doświadczyłam tak niewiele .Byłam kochana przez moją Gran i tatę ,mama i Jason oni kochali mnie na swój sposób. Byłam dziwnym dzieckiem czytałam ludzkie umysły odpowiadałam na nie zadane pytania,płakałam znając niegodziwe myśli innych, złe uczynki,krzywdzące opinie. Ludzie to istoty o potwornym umyśle.

Rick a jak przyznał się później Godric stała się moim stałym towarzyszem. Opowiadał o swoich studiach na uniwersytecie stanu Minnesota ,swojej zmarłej rodzinie. Mieszkał u wujka w Shreveport .Brata swojej mamy tyle kłamst w tak krótkim czasie. Spędzaliśmy ze sobą prawie każdą noc .Rick pracował w firmie wuja a ja jako hostessa w barze Sama Merlote. Dni to była praca i obowiązki domowe. Ciocia Linda czuła się coraz gorzej babcia spędzał coraz więcej czasu przy jej łóżku .Noce były nasze to był czas tylko dla nas.

Moja babcia polubiła Godrica był studentem historii mieli wiele wspólnych tematów,nawet mój brat Jason darzył go sympatią. Jedyną osobą ,która protestowała była Tara. Nie ufała mu i pokazywała swoją niechęć otwarcie. I tak zyskałam przyjaciela straciłam przyjaciółkę .

Moje najlepsze wspomnienie z tego okresu ...pierwszy pocałunek .Byłam całowana przed dobrze tylko raz przez J.D kolegę ze szkoły. Nie było to wydarzenie godne zapamiętania mówiąc szczerze. Był poniedziałkowy wieczór Gran była u cioci Jason znikł z Hoytem zostałam sama i czekałam na mojego chłopaka. Na prawdę byłam naiwnym stworzeniem jednak naiwność nie wyklucza romantyzmu. Spędziłam popołudnie w ogrodzie moja opalenizna jest słynna w całej parafii, delektując się ciszą. Z każdą godziną czułam większe podniecenie ubrałam białą mini spódniczkę i top w niebieskie kwiaty moje włosy były rozpuszczone w łagodne fale. Usiadłam na ganku i czekałam ,kilka minut później usłyszałam samochód. Godric zatrzymał się obok wysiadł z uśmiechem i błyskawicznie byłam w jego ramionach. Usiedliśmy na huśtawce ciesząc się bliskością. Niebo było piękne obróciłam głowę żeby coś powiedzieć i zostałam złapana w jego spojrzeniu. Zatonęłam w jego oczach.

-Jesteś piękna Sookie... powiedział po prostu ,zaczerwieniłam się i chciałam opuścić głowę złapał mnie ręką za szyje.

-Nie odwracaj oczu jesteś piękna. Zamyślił się na chwile.

-Jesteś jak słońce.

Spojrzałam mu w oczy a tam było tyle emocji powoli pochylił się do mnie ,tylko sekunda wahania i poczułam jego aksamitne usta .Marzyłam o tej chwili każdej nocy. Jego pocałunek był słodki i leniwy powoli badał moje usta chyba mały jęk uciekł z moich ust bo następne co poczułam był jego język. Nasza pasja rosła nie było już słodyczy to była czysta namiętność. Jego ręce wędrowały po moim ciele zostawiając trzymały mnie bliżej jego moje ręce instynktownie zanurzyły się brązowe loki. Po chwili pozwoliliśmy sobie na oddech usta Godrica powędrowały do mojej szyi ,dłonie łapczywie badały moje piersi. Czułam się cudownie świat przestał istnieć byliśmy tylko my dwoje. Nagle Godric odsunął się na twarzy miał zmysłowy uśmiech.

-Lepiej się zatrzymać nie chcę się spieszyć

Zarumieniłam się ale pokiwałam głową miał rację .

-To było cudowne...

Powiedziałam dotykając moich ust. Godric mnie przytulił spędziliśmy godziny na rozmowie i pocałunkach. Po tej nocy wiedziałam ,że go kocham tak po prostu.

To moje najlepsze wspomnienie gdybym wiedziała ,że następne miesiące przyniosą tylko ból i zdradzę ale ta chwila to był moment że czułam się kochana.

**Ktoś chce poznać ciąg dalszy...**


	4. Chapter 4

F_lash back _

_Noc była piękna, księżyc w pełni rozgwieżdżone niebo. Dwóch mężczyzn nie zwracało jednak uwagi na urodę nocy byli pogrążeni w głębokiej rozmowie. Dla przeciętnego obserwatora stanowili dziwną parę. _

_Młody mężczyzna był w rzeczywistości starożytną istotą choć zewnętrzny wygląd tego nie zdradzał .Był przystojny z braku lepszego słowa brązowe włosy, przenikliwe spojrzenie młodzieńcza twarz, zmysłowe usta. Jego młody wygląd był ogromnym atutem i przekleństwem ,tylko jego oczy zdradzały rzeczywisty wiek .Miał ponad 2000 lat pamiętał upadłe imperia ,wojny, postęp i upadek ludzkości. Egzystował w mroku jak każdy doskonały drapieżnik. Starożytny wampir . _

_Magister dokładnie przemyślał swój plan wiedział że w przyszłości za płaci za tą ingerencje ale cel uświęca środki a on chciał zemsty._

_Mężczyźni zatrzymali się obok krzaku jaśminu jego zapach dodawał magi nocy. Magister spojrzał na drugiego wampira i podjął decyzje._

_-Godric wezwałem cię tutaj z powodu twojego dziecka, myślałem ,że uczyłeś go lepiej …._

_Młodzieniec spojrzał zdziwiony _

_-Eric ma 1000lat jest odpowiedzialny za swoje decyzje._

_-Tak ale złamał najświętsze prawo. Sprzedawał naszą krew ._

_Słowa wisiały ciężko w powietrzu Godric spojrzał w szoku .Uczył swoje dziecko że krew jest święta. Była to najważniejsza lekcja dla każdego wampira. Krew to magia i esensja ich istnienia._

_-Co zamierasz z tym zrobić? _

_-Wiesz, że jest tylko jedna możliwa kara ostateczna śmierć. _

_Godric poczuł ból jego doskonałe dziecko i największe osiągnięcie zamyślił się _

_-Rozumiem ,ale nie rozumiem powodu wezwanie kiedy odbędzie się trybunał_

_Spytał analizują dostępne opcje niestety wszystkie miały tylko jeden wynik .Magister spojrzał zamyślony warząc swoje słowa ._

_-Powód jest prosty zawdzięczam ci dług i mam ogromny szacunek dla twojej osoby. Twoje dziecko nigdy nie sprawiało problemów .Eric jest znany jako dobry szeryf. Są tez pewne okoliczności łagodzące._

_Myślę że możemy sobie wzajemnie pomóc .Podano do mojej wiadomości ,że w Luizjanie mieszka telepata . Zbliżamy się do Objawienia jeszcze tylko kilka lat. Jeżeli ona może czytać w naszych myślach może stanowić ogromne zagrożenie lub poważny atut._

_Godric zatonął w myślach telepata ostatni jakiego spotkał to było 500lat temu w Anglii. Był ciekawy coś czego nie czuł od kilku wieków. Spojrzał na Magistra i zapytał_

_-Co to ma wspólnego ze mną i moim dzieckiem?_

_-Nic i wszystko. Chcę żebyś udał się do Luizjany w tajemnicy i sprawdził telepatę .Oczekuję regularnych raportów. Będziemy podejmować decyzję na bieżąco. W zamian Eric zapłaci grzywnę i będzie wolny plus przypomnisz mu ważną lekcje._

_-Mogę pomóc ale co jeżeli dziewczyna nie zareaguje na glamour i będę musiał się do niej zbliżyć ._

_Magister był zadowolony jego plan działał. Sięgnął do kieszeni wyciągając małe pudełko. Ostrożnie otworzył pokrywę w środku leżała niepozorna skórzana bransoletka._

_Godric spojrzał w szoku kolejny raz tej noc czuł magię bransoletki. Po chwili zapytał _

_-Jaki rodzaj magi?_

_-Zaklęcie maskujące bardzo silne dopóki to nosisz dziewczyna będzie myśleć że jesteś ludzki taki rodzaj glamour._

_Wampir zbadał swoje opcje i wynik był jeden pozna telepate .Zrobi to dla swojego dziecka._

_-Zapoznam się z informacjami i jutro wyruszam do Luizjany._

_Powiedział po czym chwycił pudełko i kopertę z informacjami zniknął w noc. Magister odetchnął z ulgą .Spojrzał w niebo Niall czas zapłaty nadszedł._

_Godric leciał i planował wszystkie swoje kroki. Za kilka dni sprawa będzie załatwiona. Nie wiedział że ta rozmowa i zadanie doprowadzi do wielu tragedii a jego życie pójdzie prosto do piekła... _

_Flashback end_

Sookie była pogrążona w myślach nawet nie zauważyła Gran,która stała na progu jej sypialni. Jej obecny problem był błahy ale dla niej stanowił katastrofę narodową.

Dźwięk kaszlu Adel spowodował gwałtowny powrót do rzeczywistości tak nawet telepate można zaskoczyć.

-Sookie zaproś Tarę na obiad dawno jej nie widziałam .

Dziewczyna spojrzał nie wygodnie po czym odpowiedziała.

-Gran nie przyjaźnię się już z Tarą. Ona nie lubi Godrica ,myślę że jest zazdrosna o nasz związek.

-Związek to trochę poważna sprawa nie sądzisz kochanie?

Sookie spojrzała zaskoczona i zawstydzona.

-Uhm Gran bardzo lubię Godrica i on mnie też. Lubię nasze rozmowy i pocałunki...

Dziewczyna zamilkła zdając sobie sprawę że powiedziała za dużo. Adel parsknęła śmiechem i pokręciła głową.

-Dziecko miłość to poważne uczucie ,jesteś zakochana to nic złego. Wierzę że wychowałam cię właściwie i podejmiesz rozsądne decyzje. Proszę porozmawiaj z Tarą i napraw waszą sytuację jak przystało na dorosłego człowieka.

Telepata spojrzała z irytacją ale kiwnęła głową na znak zgody.

-Dziękuje Gran ty zawsze wiesz jak pomóc.

Podeszła i przytuliła babcie. Czuła się kochana został tylko jeden problem co ubrać na randkę. Był to poważny problem. Jakby to Adel była telepatą wręczyła wnuczce paczuszkę. Dziewczyna patrzyła zaciekawiona.

-To mały prezent i myślę,że rozwiąże twój problem.

Powiedziała z uśmiechem ,Sookie rozpakowała papier w środku znajdowała się sukienka marzenie .Była atramentowa ,bez ramiączek i rozkloszowaną spódnicą. Była idealna .

-Dziękuje Gran jest taka piękna …

Sookie podskakiwała z radości .Babcia spojrzał zadowolona .

-Baw się dobrze ,i bądź rozsądna ucałuj Godrica .Wrócę późno w nocy.

-Pozdrów ciocie proszę odwiedzę ją jutro. I bardzo dziękuje za sukienkę.

Reszta dnia upłynęła na sprzątaniu i przygotowaniach do randki. Jason wpadł i wybieg z domu na spotkanie z Hoytem i dziewczynami .Udało mi się złapać obraz Dawn Green koleżanki ze szkoły .

Teraz najważniejsze prysznic ,makijaż i nowa sukienka .Wieczór zapowiadał się idealnie.

**Rozdział krótki chciała wyjaśnić jak Godric znalazł się w tej sytuacji i dlaczego Sookie nie dowiedziała się,że nie jest człowiekiem.**

**Nadal nie mam nic ani Godrica ;( wszystko należy do Ball i Harris. **

**Dziękuję za czytanie . Przepraszam za błędy są moje własne polski to trudny język...**


	5. Chapter 5

Historia pewnej czarownicy.

Pewnej grudniowej nocy dawno temu ….Tak zaczynają się bajki to jest prawdziwe życie nie bajka a dziś dokona się zemsta za grzechy zapłacą wszyscy. Wampiry, wróżki wody .Długo czekałam na ten moment ale zemsta ta danie jadane na zimno. Octavia planowała każdy ruch aż wszystkie pionki były na swoim miejscu. Naprawa krzywd wymaga ofiar .Poczuła głęboki żal Księżniczka musi tyle wycierpieć ale każdy z nas ponosi ofiary. Nagle zadzwoniła telefon Octavia podniosła słuchawkę

-Hallo

-Tu Amelia wszystko zgodnie z planem dostarczyłam wiadomość Książę potwierdził spotkanie.

Octavia odmówiła krótką modlitwę .

-Amelio spotkamy się jutro w nowym domu musimy się na razie ukryć pamiętaj ta rozmowa nigdy

nie miała miejsca. Wracaj do domu i przygotuj się do podróży.

-Dobrze spotkamy się jutro mam nadzieję że wszystko pójdzie dobrze. Dobranoc.

-Dobranoc dziecko.

Czarownica odłożyła słuchawkę złapała torbę podróżną bez oglądania się przez ramie szybkim krokiem udała się do samochodu. Spotkanie miało się odbyć na małej farmie niedaleko Shrevport .Miała kilka godzin jazdy. Czuła strach i podniecenie zbliżała się do końca swojej misji Eric Northman poniesie zasłużoną kare a Breandan zapłaci życiem .Pomści swoją ukochaną Michelle .kilka godzin później zaparkowała samochód na podjeździe domu. Ironia losu potężny Niall Brigant spotyka czarownicę w zrujnowanej farmie.

Octavia rozejrzała się ostrożnie nie wyczuła niczyjej obecności ale człowiek nigdy nie może być zbyt ostrożny .Sięgnęła do torebki po żelazny nóż ostrze było pokryte sokiem z cytryny. Tak człowiek nigdy nie może być zbyt ostrożny. Po chwili dało się słyszeć _POP _.

Na środku łąki zmaterializował się mężczyzna .Był wysoki miał piękne blond włosy ,przenikliwie zielone oczy .Ubrany był w drogi garnitur w rękach trzymał laskę. Rozglądał się z łagodnym zainteresowaniem w otoczeniu. Jego oczy spoczęły na czarownicy.

-Octavio to było dawno czemu zawdzięczam to nagłe wezwanie i dlaczego jesteś uzbrojona?

Ostatnie słowo wymówił z rozbawieniem .

Czarownica spojrzała na wróżkę

-Tak to było dawno ale nadszedł czas na zemstę a broń to tylko środek uspakajający dla starej kobiety.

-Nie rozumiem o czym mówisz proszę nie marnuj mojego czasu .

-Tak dużo się wydarzyło ,mamy wiele spraw do omówienia mam nadzieję , że poświęcisz mi kilka godzin a oboje dostaniemy to czego chcemy .

Wróżka spojrzała z irytacją

-Do rzeczy moja droga nie mamy całej wieczności.

Octavia zamknęła oczy policzyła do dziesięciu i zaczęła mówić.

-Kilka tygodni temu miałam gościa twojego kuzyna Księcia duszków wodnych poprosił mnie o wykonanie maskującego czaru dla wampira.

Niall zmarszczył brwi

-Dlaczego i z jakiego powodu?

-Zapytałam o to samo wytłumaczyłam żeby czar zadziałał właściwie muszę poznać wszelkie okoliczności. Zabrał mnie na spotkanie z Magistrem .Celem tego spotkania byłą zemsta na tobie Breandan wie o Sookie i jej telepatii .Poprosił Magistra żeby wysłał wampira na jej zbadanie. I tak oboje będą mieli swoją zemstę. Wróż ośmieszy cię w oczach twojego ludu i zyska powód do wojny a Magister zwiąże twoją wnuczkę z wampirem .Będzie oglądać księżniczkę Brigant jako Pet wampira.

Nastąpiła chwila ciszy słowa zawisły pomiędzy nimi. Niall wyglądał gotowy do morderstwa.

-Rozumiem że czar został wykonany i wampir jest w drodze do swojej misji.

Czarownica przytaknęła .

-Dziękuję za tą informację powiedz mi tylko kim jest ten wampir

-To Godric

Po raz pierwszy tego wieczoru książę się uśmiechnął.

-Wybór nie jest zły ,mogło być gorzej

-Co planujesz zrobić ?

Zapytała czarownica

-Planuję zacząć wojnę i ją wygrać potem odzyskam prawnuczkę . Czy Amelia nadal jest twoim uczniem ?

-Tak ukrywa się teraz była bardzo pomoc ma talent jeżeli opanuje swój temperament będzie wielką czarownicą.

-Claudine wyśle was na Hawaje do naszego domu zbyt wiele żelaza dla wróżek nadmiar słońca dla wampirów. Do zobaczenia wkrótce.

Rozległ się dźwięk _pop _i wróżka zniknęła. Octavia wsiadła do samochodu teraz wszystko zależy od księcia .Ziarno zostało zasiane teraz czas oczekiwania. Ostrożnie wycofała samochód i ruszyła na spotkanie Amelii .Jutro o tej porze będzie już samolocie .Jej myśli były z telepatą miała nadzieję ,że dziewczyna nie ucierpi.

Godric pov

Ostatnie kilka tygodni zmieniło moje życie. Wieki monotonii skończyły się dla mnie z listem od Magistra ,teraz uzbrojony w informacje wybierał się do Luizjany.

Musiał sprawdzić na mapie gdzie znajduję się Bon Temps to mówiło tomy. Tylko w tak zapomnianym miejscu może mieszkać telepata.

Był ciekawy jaka jest czy jej dar działa na wampiry.

Ciekawość był jedną jego cech nastolatka ,która została wzmocniona przy przemianie. Spędził wieki w bibliotekach i na podróżach mimo całej zgromadzonej wiedzy życie nadal potrafi go zaskoczyć. Jego bazą wypadową był jeden z bezpiecznych domów Erica ukryty na bagnach bezpieczny od ciekawskich oczu z mały zapasem worków krwi ze szpitala w Nowym Orleanie. Pierwszą noc spędził w latając nad starym domostwem obserwują mieszkańców. Miał szczęście zobaczyć dziewczynę chwilę jak wyszła na werandę ze szklanką herbaty patrząc w niebo zmieniło wszystko. Była jak doskonały anioł petit 5'1 długie blond włosy sięgające tali ,szczupłe opalone nogi .Była piękna …

Doskonała spędził godzinę ukryty w lesie tylko na nią patrząc. Czuł ogromne przyciąganie,którego nie potrafił wytłumaczyć,nic innego niż magia. Bardzo starożytna magia. Każdy kolejny dzień spędzał śledząc swojego blond anioła. Oglądał ją z przyjaciółmi podziwiał jej uśmiech słuchał prowadzonych rozmów.

Jego fascynacja rosła z każdą sekundą. Nie mógł doczekać dnia kiedy staną twarzą w twarz. Na razie obserwował .Czasami odnosił wrażenie że dziewczyna wiedziała ,że tam jest .Mogła go wyczuć? Kolejny znak zapytania ,może to wszystko plotka i jest tylko zwykłym normalnym człowiekiem ….tyle różnych możliwości ,tyle niewiadomych. Moja ciekawość rosła .

Postanowił podjąć ważną próbę czwartkową noc stanął za dziewczyną w kolejce do kina myśląc wszystkie skrajne krwawe fantazję .Dziewczyna nie zareagowała albo była doskonale opanowana lub jej dar nie istniał .

Jedyna rzecz,która go dręczyła był jej zapach .Chwila ,którą ją poczuł zabrało całe tysiąc lecie kontroli .Pachniała miodem,wanilią,słońcem wolnością pachniała jak utracony dom...Tej nocy napisał raport, internet to cudowny wynalazek. Wielka pomoc dla wszystkich magicznych istot. Następną noc miał ją poznać po raz pierwszy w tym tysiąc leciu poczuł strach i podniecenie. Czuł zmianę w powietrzu ,obietnicę...

Piątek wieczór śledził trójkę przyjaciół do kina idealne miejsce na pierwsze spotkanie. Teraz trzeba tylko poczekać Po kilku minutach Sookie opuściła salę tłumacząc że musi zadzwonić stanął za drzwiami dziewczyna wpadła prosto w jego ramiona. Czas stanął w miejscu jego los został przesądzony w tym momencie. Był w domu. Trzymając ją w ramionach było wszystkim co chcę robić do końca swojego istnienia. Z bliska była oszałamiająca jej niebieskie oczy przypominały niebo w letni dzień ,doskonałe pełne różowe usta zostały stworzone do pocałunków, włos były jak promienie słońca. Perfekcja w każdym calu .Jej uśmiech ogrzał jego nie umarłe serce zajęło mu chwilę żeby odzyskać głos. Jej rumieniec prawie pokonał moją samokontrole .Niechętnie pozwoliłem jej odejść .Ona będzie moja...lub stanie się moją śmiercią .

**Drogi czytelniku ten rozdział to retrospekcję poznajemy tajemniczą czarownicę z rozdziału 2 autorkę bransoletki z zaklęciem .To była pierwsza próba napisania Godric pov mam nadzieję że podobał wam się wgląd w jego myśli .Dziękuję Perfecta999 i Pettitgirl za czytanie .Nigdy nie marzyłą że ktoś to przeczyta bardzo dziękuje.**

**Nadal nie mam nic ;( wszystko należy do Balla i Harris .**

**To tylko zabawa .Pozdrawiam**


	6. Chapter 6

**Nadal nie jestem w trakcie zabawy. Nie posiadam ani TB ani Sookie wszystko należy do Pana Balla i Pani Harris. **

**W tym rozdziale wracamy do Sookie. Dziękuję za opinie, wczoraj poprawiłam pierwszy rozdział. Zapraszam do ponownego czytania mam plan na kilka rozdziałów postaram się aktualizować dwa razy w tygodniu.**

Rozdział 6

Po wyjeździe Gran miałam trochę czasu na myślenie. Babcia miała rację muszę porozmawiać z Tarą i spróbować naprawić naszą przyjaźń .

I został Godric byłam w nim zakochana. Kochałam każdą wspólnie spędzoną chwilę, byłam szczęśliwa. Ale cały czas miałam wątpliwości co będzie jak wróci do Minesoty ?Co wtedy z nami ? Nadmiar pytań i brak odpowiedzi .

Jeszcze problem mojego dziwactwa w jego obecności po raz pierwszy czułam się jak normalny człowiek. Bałam się jego reakcji. Czy uzna mnie za dziwaka i ucieknie?

Moje serce bolało ale musiałam być uczciwa zanim zrobię co głupiego .Jak na przykład seks .Przed Godric nawet o tym nie marzyłam ,dotyk tylko zwiększa moją niepełnosprawność .Z Godric miałam szansę na normalny związek.

Czułam strach jak zareaguje na moje rewelacje .Wszyscy wiedzieli ,że jestem inna ale tylko Gran nazywała moją zdolność po imieniu.

Postanowiłam spotkać się z Tarą a potem zdecydować kiedy powiedzieć Godricowi.

Szybki sms do Lafayetta Tara była w Merlot .Dorabiał jako pomoc kuchenna .Po krótkiej podróży babci archaicznym samochodem ,który jeździł tylko dzięki talentowi Jasona i taśmie klejącej zaparkowałam przed barem.

Udałam się do wejścia dla pracowników. Tara siedział na starej skrzynce po piwie obok śmietnika i paliła papierosa. Na mój widok spojrzała zmieszana.

-Hallo Tara chciałam porozmawiać

Chciał coś powiedzieć podniosłam rękę aby ją uciszyć.

-Proszę Tara pozwól mi powiedzieć jest mi przykro nie powinnam mówić nie których rzeczy .Chcę ciebie w moim życiu jesteś moją przyjaciółką .

Tara spojrzała wściekła.

-Sorry Sook byłam okropna wiem ze jesteś z nim szczęśliwa nie lubię go ale kocham cię jak siostrę jeżeli to on powoduje twoje szczęście postaram się go tolerować.

Uśmiechałyśmy się przez łzy .

-Hej Gran zaprasza na obiad.

-Nie ma jak obiad u Adel.

-Wiesz mam zamiar powiedzieć Rickowi o moi talencie.

Oświadczyłam klepiąc się w czoło. Tara była szokowana prawie wcale nie rozmawialiśmy o moim dziwactwie.

-Jesteś pewna co jeżeli odejdzie? Spytała

-Wiem ale chcę być z nim uczciwa a jeżeli ucieknie to lepiej teraz niż później.

-Mogę ci życzyć tylko powodzenia ,jeżeli odejdzie nie był ciebie wart.

Przytuliła mnie rozmawialiśmy o ostatnich tygodniach obie szczęśliwe ,że udała nam się naprawić nasze różnice . Naszą pogawędkę przerwała nerwowa tyrada kucharza Tara musiał wracać do pracy. Obiecałam jej telefoniczną relację z rozmowy z Godric.

Spojrzałam na zegarek 18.07 mało czasu o 21.00 byliśmy umówieni a obiecałam Gran ,że posprzątam .

Po dwóch godzinach walki z odkurzaczem i kurzawką pokoje lśniły czystością a mi zostało tylko 45 minut żeby wziąć prysznic i umyć włosy. I wybrać ubranie. Nowa sukienka musi poczekać na lepszy czas .Po kilku minutach debaty zdecydowałam się na biały top na cienkich ramionkach i kolorową szeroką spódnicę. Sięgała do połowy uda a kolorowe wzory podkreślały moje opalone nogi. Wyglądałam dobrze.

Punktualnie o 21.00 usłyszałam samochód na podjeździe. Zbiegłam po schodach otworzyć drzwi wzięłam głęboki oddech nadchodzi godzina prawdy.

Godric wyglądał wspaniale ale szybko zapomniałam o wszystkim kiedy zaczął mnie całować. W jego ramionach mogłam spędzić wieczność. Po chwili uwolnił moje usta oboje byliśmy bez tchu.

-Hallo .

Powiedział ochrypłym głosem na jego ustach błąkał się uśmiech wyglądał jak anioł.

-Hallo ,tęskniłam .

Tylko tyle udało mi się powiedzieć zanim moje usta wróciły do całowania Godrica. Nasz pocałunek robił się coraz bardziej gorący jak jego ręce zwiedzały moje ciało. Moje były zaplątane w jego włosach .Czułam się cudownie jego usta były miękkie jak aksamit ,ręce na moi ciele powodowały inne ciepłe uczucia .Nie wiem jak i kiedy ale ocknęłam się na kanapie w salonie .Godric całował moją szyję a jego ręce zwiedzały moje uda. To było cudowne nie chciałam żeby przestał ale czekała nas poważna rozmowa. Ta myśl była jak kubeł zimnej wody .Zaczęłam się wycofywać .

-Godric proszę...

Nie wiem o co prosiłam to było takie dobre.

-O co prosisz dokładnie.

Jego ręce wędrowały dalej pod moją spódnicę. Na krótką chwilę zastanawiałam się co zrobić zdrowy rozsądek wygrał.

-Muszę ci powiedzieć coś ważnego zanim ...zanim sprawy zajdą za daleko.

Spojrzał na mnie z złośliwym uśmieszkiem.

-Masz na myśli zanim będziemy uprawiać seks?

Rumieniec rozlał się na moich policzkach .

-Tak,nie i to też

Machałam ręką aby podkreślić mój punkt widzenia ale nawet dla mnie moja odpowiedź nie miała sensu. Godric czekał cierpliwie na ciąg dalszy moich wyjaśnień.

-Muszę ci powiedzieć coś ważnego o mnie obiecaj ,że wysłuchasz mnie do końca. Proszę.

Jąkałam się spojrzał poważny a jego ciało napięte lekko .

-Obiecuję wysłuchać co masz do powiedzenia.

Zmówiłam krótką modlitwę nabrałam powietrza i zaczęłam mówić.

-Urodziłam się inna .Nie jestem dokładnie pewna dlaczego ale słyszę myśli ludzi. Każde słowo,obraz. Jestem taka całe życie.

Czekałam na reakcję Godrica siedział zamyślony co teraz ucieknie zacznie się śmiać .Poczułam łzy w oczach. Ale zanim moja panika mogła narastać odezwał się.

-A moje myśli czy je słyszysz ? Zapytał

-Nie właściwie jesteś pierwszą osobą ,której nie mogę czytać wcale .Dlatego na początku tak dobrze się czułam w twoim towarzystwie .Byłeś oazą ciszy. Od nie których ludzi odbieram tylko ogólny nastrój ,inni są głośnymi nadawcami ty jesteś cichy.

-To chyba dobrze .teraz rozumiem że to ani mój seksowny wygląd ani cudowna osobowość tylko cisza ,które spowodowały twoje zainteresownie.

Oswiadczył.

Spojrzałam zszokowana a Godric zaczął się śmiać po chwili dołączyłam do niego. Nigdy nie marzyłam o poczuciu akceptacji. Czułam się zrozumiana i kochana chyba po raz pierwszy w moim życiu.

Reszta wieczoru upłynęła nam na nie werbalnym kontakcie. Wiele było przed nami ale byłam pewna nasz związek przetrwa. O 23 Godric przeprosił musiał wracać oboje mieliśmy pracę. Pożegnał się nie chętnie .

Po jego odjeździe udałam się do łóżka. Zapadłam w sen zanim moja głowa dotknęła poduszki .Śniłam o mojej przyszłości z Godric.


	7. Chapter 7

**Bardzo dziękuję pettitgirl za wyjaśnienie różnic jesteś wielka. Bardzo przepraszam moich czytelników ale życie nie jest idealne .Zmarł mi ktoś bardzo bliski więc na jakiś czas będzie mniej aktualizacji.**

_Sookie zdradziła swoją tajemnicę co zrobi Godric co myśli ? Próbuję z jego punktu widzenia...Mam tylko nadzieję że sprostam..._

Rozdział 7

Godric Pov

A więc to prawda .Byłem zszokowany o ile ktoś w moim wieku może być. Sookie zmieniła całe moje życie w każdy możliwy sposób. Teraz nie liczy się nic tylko ona .Nie mogę tego zrozumieć. Przez dwa tysiące lat przeszedłem metamorfozę od potwora prawdziwej bestii do mojej prawie ludzkiej jaźni o ile o wampirze można powiedzieć ze jest ludzki.

Mogę wymienić kilka zdarzeń ,które zmieniły moją egzystencję .

Śmierć mojego stwórcy ,stworzenie Erica ,poznanie Anny. Ale nawet ona zbladła przy moich uczuciach do Sookie. Wniosła w moją nudną egzystencję przygodę , słońce i nie wiem jak to nazwać ...To uczucie nigdy tego nie czułem .Moje istnienie to ona.

Wiem że dzieje się coś za kulisami .Sookie na pewno nie jest człowiekiem ale dopóki nie spróbuje jej krwi nie zyskam pewności.

Jej krew kolejna rzecz ,która spędza mi sen z powiek .Zajmuje całe moje opanowanie żeby nie gryźć .Moje instynkty krzyczą weź co twoje.

Jej tętno, jej serce ,zapach skóry, smak jej ust to nirwana obiecany raj.

Moja bestia woła o wolność marzę tylko o zamknięciu jej w moim domu na wieczność. Myśl o innym samcu w jej pobliżu woła o krwawe morderstwo ale tym właśnie jestem-chłopcem zwanym Śmierć.

Dobrze ,że nie czyta moich myśli uciekła by z krzykiem .A ja nie miał bym sumienia jej zatrzymać. Sumienie kolejna małe rzecz ,którą we mnie obudziła...

Chcę tylko pieprzyć ją ,kąpać się w jej krwi i pocierać na całym ciele. Chcę żeby krzyczała moje imię chcę jej serca i duszy...

Mógł bym ją glamour ale to nie dział a nawet gdyby to myśl o zabraniu woli temu stworzeniu napawa mnie obrzydzeniem .Chcę żeby była moja tylko dlatego że sama tego pragnie.

Chcę pokazać jej całego siebie potwora ,którym jestem .Tylko czy chciał by mnie kochać mnie wampira?Odpędzam tą myśl. Jak takie czyste stworzenie jak ona może pokochać potwora jak ja. Z nienawiścią patrzę na mój nadgarstek .Bransoleta kolejny element maskarady. Moje złudzenia ona kocha nie istniejącego chłopca -Ricka, nie potwora ,którym jestem.

Otrząsam się z tych ponurych myśli mam ważniejsze rzeczy .

Mam spotkanie z Magistrem i po raz pierwszy się boję .Nic dobrego nie wyniknie z tego spotkania a już dawno nauczyłem się ufać moim instynktom . Mój instynkt krzyczy na mnie ukryć Sookie daleko od wampirów.

Ironia całej sytuacji była jasna dla mnie ,mogłem skłamać ale nie było gwarancji że świat nadprzyrodzony zapomni o telepacie .Muszę zbadać całą sytuację zbyt wiele niewiadomych .Dziewczyna jest pionkiem tylko kto ustala ruchy .Nie pozostaje mi nic innego jak grać dalej i liczyć na szczęście. Szczęście kolejny zapomniany luksus w życiu wampira.

Godzina 23.05 kolejny biurowiec tym razem w Shreveport. Wylądowałem w ciszy kiwając głową na znak uznania do strażników. Biuro na piętrze przypominało pokój hotelowy ale nic innego nie można oczekiwać od mojego dziecka.

Magister siedział na kanapie wściekle stukając w klawiaturę laptopa. Spojrzał w moim kierunku w niemym zaproszeniu wskazał na kanapę w rogu.

Podnosząc głowę z ekranu laptopa zapytał .

-Czy to prawda o dziewczynie ?

Godric spojrzał na Magistra ważąc słowa.

-Tak, ona jest inna .To prawda o jej telepatii ale...

zamyślił się na kilka minut

-Jej dar nie obejmuje naszego gatunku.

Magister zmarszczył brwii i zapytał.

-Masz pewność?

-Absolutną testowałem jej zdolność gdyby znała choć przebłysk moich myśli uciekła by z krzykiem. Nie jest tak dobrą aktorką .

-Szkoda takie marnotrawstwo talentu gdyby mogła czytać nasze myśli była by bardzo przydatna.

Godric spiął się w sobie myśl o Sookie niewolniku władzy zabolała go .

-Albo była by bardzo martwa .

Zauważył Godric. Magister roześmiał się

-Zawsze możemy uczynić ją jednym z nas .

To było złe teraz miałem pewność coś jest nie tak.

-Wątpię ze jest to jej życzeniem ,może czas dla mnie na drugie dziecko.

Łysy mężczyzna spojrzał na nastolatka jego myśli wirowały to była by jego triumfalna zemsta .Wróżka , księżniczka wnuczka Nailla wampirem. Pomysł był kuszący. Bycie jej stwórca to ryzyko ,którego nie był gotów ponieść.

Książę na pewno się zemści .Godric z drugiej strony nie da sobą manipulować i będzie bronił swojego dziecka .Jego zemsta może być straszna kiedy pozna prawdę. Jedyny wampir ,któremu był winny dług to Russell Edington .To będzie interesujące spotkanie.

-Cóż uważam ,że twoje zadanie zmieniło charakter masz pilnować dziewczyny w oczekiwaniu na decyzję .

-Jak długo ?

Spytał Godric jego mózg rozpaczliwie szukał wyjścia z sytuacji.

-Kilka dni myślę. Zadzwonię .

Z tymi słowami Godric opuścił pokój .

Szybko wzbił się w niebo wdzięczny bogom za unikalny dar .Pod osłoną gwiazd walczył z narastającą beznadziejnością .Uczucie całkowicie dla niego obce w ostatnim millenium .Nie chciał śmierci Sookie .

Chciał to na własnych warunkach .Pragnął wieczności u jej boku ale chciał żeby sama podjęła taką decyzję .Z własnej woli i po poznaniu wszystkich faktów. Teraz odebrano mu tą możliwość .Nie mógł znieść myśli o śmierci Erica a nie wątpił że Magister go zabije i nie mógł się zmusić do zabicia Sooki.

Z drugiej strony myśl o innym wampirze jako jej stwórcy napawała go wściekłością.

Musi znaleźć sposób , musi... tak wiele potrzebuje planu.

Nieświadomie kierował się do Bon Temps krążąc nad lasem wylądował na drzewie z którego miał najlepszy widok na sypialnie Sookie .

Wszystkie jego zmysły skoncentrowane na wykryciu przeciwnika .Mijały minuty upewnił się że jego maleństwo śpi nie zagrożone przez nocne potwory.

Zaczął formować plan .

Muszę ustalić czym jest będąc szczery ze sobą wiedział że była częściowo wróżką ale bez jej krwi nie miał dowodu .

Potrzebuje jej smaku i telefonu do starego przyjaciela. Mając gotowy plan skupił się na małej blondynce ,która zmieniła jego nudny żywot (gra słów nie zamierzona ).Kilka minut przed świtem wzbił w niebo w drodze do swojej kryjówki na bagnach. Następne dni przyniosą duże zmiany...tylko czy na dobre?

**Co myślicie Godric uratuje Sookie Co planuje Magister co zrobi Russell i gdzie jest Eric? **

**Nie mam nic to tylko zabawa.**


End file.
